


Day 31: Fireworks

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [31]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 31, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Get ready to PARRRRTTTAAAYYYYY, Hurt/Comfort, day 31: fireworks, happy new years, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: Damian had never liked fireworks. When first exposed to them after he arrived with his father, it had triggered a panic attack so severe he had passed out.It was odd, as bombs, the real fucking reason behind his panic attacks never bothered him. Maybe it was because he was with Batman, whoever was behind the cowl at that point. Maybe it was because he was Robin, or that he was prepared for the bombs.The family never set off fireworks around him. Not after Jason did it, and Damian fell into a frenzy where he attacked everything.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 24
Kudos: 122





	Day 31: Fireworks

Damian had never liked fireworks. When first exposed to them after he arrived with his father, it had triggered a panic attack so severe he had passed out. 

It was odd, as bombs, the real fucking reason behind his panic attacks never bothered him. Maybe it was because he was with Batman, whoever was behind the cowl at that point. Maybe it was because he was Robin, or that he was prepared for the bombs.

The family never set off fireworks around him. Not after Jason did it, and Damian fell into a frenzy where he attacked everything.

Only when Cass came did he calm down. Out of the corner of his eye, Cassandra looked like her. 

She looked like Marinette, Damian’s ex-fiancé.

Marinette, who his mother had said perished in the siege that brought Damian to his father.

——

She was always meant to be his wife. Marinette was trained and raised in the league. They were almost always by each other’s side. 

Having grown up together, they knew almost everything about the other.

Damian did not remember when they met. She was just always in his memory. She was by his side when he first killed, and the same for her. They knew every movement and thought the other had, always moving in tandem.

Marinette was versed in magic, while Damian was versed in weaponry. They complimented each other, and were perfect equals. Neither could best the other. 

That's why it hit so hard when she died. It not only proved that Damian relied on her, but proved that he wasn’t strong enough. 

That day, he lost his grandfather and his best friend.

As such, Damian refused to have friends or people he cared about after that. He would not suffer and grieve like he had.

——

This year, hiding away from the fireworks was unavoidable. The Waynes had to appear at a party all the way in Paris. 

Damian snuck into a hallway when the countdown started. He would not show weakness to the public. He was a Wayne.

However, the hallway he found himself in was not empty. There was a girl with dark hair, curled into herself. She was small, and wore a gorgeous pink dress. 

Fireworks exploded, they both flinched.

“Excuse me,” Damian started. The girl tensed, shocked. “Are you okay?”

The girl turned around to reveal her bluebell eyes and asian features.

It was Marinette.

Damian tensed as well.

“D-Damian? My demon?”

“Marinette? Angel?”

Both rushed together, hugging the other. The sound of fireworks faded into the background as the two were caught in their reunion.

“How?”

“My mother got me out. She said you were dead! What happened to you!”

“Master Fu got me out! We’ve been in Paris since!”

“You’ll never guess who my father is!”

“Who?”

“Bruce Wayne!”

“Holy shit! Really?”

“Yes! Oh god, he’s going to try and adopt you.”

“Tt- he won’t adopt me. The only way I’ll get the Wayne name is through you.”

“Of course.”

They both smiled at each other. They realised the fireworks had stopped, and the party would wrap up soon. They quickly swapped numbers, then rejoined the party.

Angel and Demon would not be separated again.

——

The two spent the rest of the night together. People who knew Damian were shocked to see him open and smiling with what was assumed to be a stranger. 

As the party wrapped up, Jagged Stone came up to the girl.

“Sorry to have to separate you Mari, but I have people I want you to meet! They have interest in commissions!”

“Thank you, uncle Jagged. Who are they?”

“Why- it’s my good pal Brucie Wayne!”

“Oh really?” Marinette inquired, sending a glance at Damian. He was looking away, but she knew he was listening in. “Wouldn't want to let him wait, would we?”

With that, Jagged swept Marinette up and led her to Damian’s father. Damian followed, silently studying Jagged.

“So, uncle Jagged?” He asked Marinette.

She blushed, and answered. “Yeah, he’s become family. I design for him as Angel’s Commissions!”

“Angel’s Commissions, what a nice name.”

“Said you, Demon.”

Damian laughed, once again gaining the attention of his family. 

Bruce walked up to them. “Hello, my name is Bruce Wayne. I see you’ve met my youngest, Damian.”

Marinette laughed. “Nice to meet you, Mr Wayne. And yes, it has been quite nice to be reunited with your son! It’s been years since we last saw each other. You see, I grew up with him.”

“Oh?” Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, father. However we were separated after a series of events. We had no idea where the other went.”

Dick entered at that. “And you never told us Dami? Why?”

“I will inform you later, Grayson.”

Marinette giggled. “Oh just tell your brother, my demon. We each thought the other dead. Why speak of someone you’ll never meet? Especially in a new environment.”

“My demon? Wow Damian. No wonder why you were upset when we called you that.”

“Drake.” Damian responded.

“Damian.” Marinette replied. He rolled his eyes and held her hand. “Jagged is already aware of everything.”

“Everything?” He asked.

“Yes.”

Damian smiled viciously. He then turned to Tim. “Yes, Drake. I was upset when you and Todd called me names that related to the one my assumed dead fiancé called me.”

Bruce’s champagne glass fell to the floor.

——

HAPPY NEW YEARS PEOPLE!!! HOPE YOU GUYS HAD A FANTASTIC DECEMBER, AND ENJOYED MY FICS!!

What are your new year’s resolutions?

I want to write more, do better in school, read more books, and be more organised! 

  
  



End file.
